


ain't nobody gonna love you like i do

by skyfalljaem



Series: don't need your love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sorry Mark :(, also will probably be a series, its 8am and i havent slept since 3pm yesterday pls dont hate me if theres mistakes, no beta we die like men, povs switch kinda im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: 그 누구도 나처럼 널 사랑하진 못해그 누구도 나만큼 널 이해하진 못해Ain’t nobody gonna love you like I doAin’t nobody gonna understand you like I do
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: don't need your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	ain't nobody gonna love you like i do

A choked cry startled Taeyong, jumping slightly and immediately taking his attention from the TV to look in the direction it came from. He gaped in shock as he saw Mark, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, heart-wrenching sobs wracking his body as he clutched onto the door frame tightly as if it was the only thing holding him up. "Mark-- What?" Taeyong's voice sounded astounded as he stood up, quickly disregarding everything he was doing before that moment and coming closer to Mark.

Mark looked like an absolute mess; his eyes were rimmed red, tears slipping down his face and new ones trailing down every second, his body shook with sobs that hurt Taeyong's heart. "H-hyung," he stuttered through his sobs as Taeyong pulled him into his arms, his hand wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him closer as his other arm wrapped around Mark's waist. As soon as he pulled him away from the door frame, Mark's knees buckled and if it wasn't for Taeyong holding him, he'd crumble to the floor instantly. "He-- He--"

When Mark didn't finish his words, Taeyong grew more worried. It was rare that he ever saw Mark cry, Mark Lee was invincible, he never let anyone see him anything but happy, supportive-- the only one who genuinely ever saw him at his worst was Donghyuck. Mark's hands clutched onto Taeyong's shirt tighter as Taeyong asked carefully, "Is Donghyuck OK? Is he hurt?"

A violent shudder went through Mark's body at the mention of Donghyuck, "He, he cheated on me!" Taeyong's body went cold immediately, freezing in shock from the news Mark shared. "With Jeno!" If he thought he was the most shocked he could be, he proved himself wrong as he felt a shiver run through his body. Jeno ... The two had been best friends since they were young, their older brother's, Johnny and Doyoung, were friends and Doyoung would bring Jeno over when no one else could watch him. The two bonded immediately, and they had been attached at the hip ever since. Until Donghyuck came along, and they were no longer attached at the hip, but they were still best friends. Mark learned to share his time equally between the two and the rest of their tightly knit group. Jeno and Mark had never, ever gotten into a fight before, Jeno hated hurting anyone, much less Mark.

Taeyong snapped out of his thoughts, holding Mark closer to his body as he tugged him into his bedroom, to his bed. They crashed onto it with Mark laying on Taeyong's chest, still crying, so fucking hard and Taeyong had never felt so much anger before. Not even when he had found out his father had cheated on his mother. Mark had never felt anything but love and affection for Donghyuck and Jeno, and they did this to him. They shattered him, left him a beaten pulp mentally. They ruined Mark Lee.

Taeyong didn't say anything, and just let Mark cry his heart out, because he knew, he knew that whatever he said, it wouldn't mean a damn thing to Mark and he'd still feel like shit. When Mark shuddered out a harsh breath, Taeyong clutched the back of his head closer to his shoulder, feeling a tear slip out of his eye as he heard the disturbing scream full of hurt come out of Mark's mouth.

Mark had fallen asleep in his arms at some point, Taeyong realized, as he rubbed his hand up and down Mark's back comfortingly. His free hand grabbed his phone, quickly texting Johnny to go and grab some of Mark's clothes from the apartment that he and Donghyuck used to share and that he'd explain when he got here. Taeyong carefully inhaled and exhaled, wiping his cheek with the hand that held his phone for any stray tears.

Mark might not have been his biological brother, his blood brother, but family didn't always include DNA. It killed Taeyong to see Mark in pain, and he never thought the reason would be because of his boyfriend and best friend. He swallowed the anger that wanted to come out, he wanted to curse Lee Donghyuck and Lee Jeno out for hurting someone who had only loved and loved them, and expected nothing in return.

Mark Lee was a boy with too big of a heart.

And he usually made choices that benefited others but not him.

Not this time.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, making him realize he had thought for too long and now Johnny was here. He looked at Mark who was still asleep and winced, carefully sliding the boy off of him and onto the bed. He waited to see if Mark woke up, but when he didn't, he quietly made his way to the front door to explain everything to Johnny.

When Taeyong's door closed, Mark's eyes opened. Tears threatened to fall as he clutched tightly at the sheets. He pressed his face into the pillow underneath his head, but nothing came out. Tears slipped down his face as he felt his heart beat grow faster and faster, silent sobs leaving his mouth.

Why him? Out of everyone in the world, it had to be him?

Mark had never felt so much pain, not even when he broke his arm trying to copy Jaehyun's skateboard tricks when they were younger. He felt like his heart was literally torn in half, Donghyuck had taken the other half with him, and he was never going to get it back.

_"No, no," Donghyuck shook his head frantically as he pulled at Mark's wrist, "You can't do this."_

_"I bet you didn't think of that when you cheated on me," Mark chuckled lowly, eyes looking anywhere but Donghyuck. He was just aching, aching to let out a scream so Donghyuck could understand how fucking hurt he was, but he just couldn't. Because it'd hurt Donghyuck, too. And even after all he's done, he didn't want to see him hurt._

_"Mark, please," Donghyuck was chanting as he grabbed onto his arms, eyes wide as he stared at Mark, tears forming in his eyes, "I love you, Mark. I love you so fucking much, Mark Lee."_

_"Did you tell Jeno that, too?" Mark spat his best friend's name out with so much disgust that it startled Donghyuck. Mark had never hated anyone, not even the stupid kids who thought they were better than him because they had more money than his life was worth. He was harsh when needed to be, when he defended Jeno from the bullies who made fun of his glasses as if it made him anymore less than anyone else, when it was clear that Donghyuck wouldn't listen to his reassurances that Donghyuck was perfect, he was more than perfect. He had never spoke about anyone like that, more or less his best friend._

_"No," Donghyuck breathed out. "I don't love Jeno--"_

_"Then why'd you fucking cheat on me with my goddamn best friend, Hyuck?!" Mark yelled out, making Donghyuck flinch. Mark wanted to calm himself down after seeing his reaction, but he quickly reassured himself that Donghyuck deserved it-- he cheated on him with his best friend. "Then why'd you just fucking lose an almost four-year relationship over my best friend if you didn't fucking love him, Donghyuck?" His chest heaved in anger as he stared Donghyuck in his eyes, forcing himself not to back down after seeing tears trail down his boyfriend's cheeks. "'Cause that sounds like love to me if you're willing to lose me for him, Donghyuck."_

_Donghyuck never knew heartbreak until he heard Mark call him Donghyuck. It was always Hyuck, or Haechan, or Duckie, or baby, or babe. Never Donghyuck. Never with such animosity._

_"I-I, you don't mean that," Donghyuck shook his head in denial, "We're fine, we're OK, we can get past this--"_

_"Are you trying to tell me that, or yourself?"_

_Donghyuck stared at Mark, biting the inside of his cheek before Mark opened his mouth to repeat himself, "Do you love him?"_

_Donghyuck gaped at him in shock, tasting the salty taste of his own tears fall down his lips, "What?"_

_"Do you love Jeno?" Mark's voice was hard, as well as his gaze._

_"I-I, no, I don't," Donghyuck said, glancing away from Mark's eyes as he tightened his grip on Mark absentmindedly. Mark didn't flinch from the harsh grip._

_Mark's lips twitched up bitterly, "I didn't realize that while you forgot you were my boyfriend, you forgot that I know you too well. I know when you're lying, Donghyuck. So tell me the truth."_

_"I don't know," Donghyuck forced out as he felt his grasp on Mark's slip. "But-but, that doesn't mean anything, because I know I love you."_

_The two went silent after that, and Donghyuck waited with a bated breath for his response, hoping Mark would forgive him._

_"If you knew that you loved me, you wouldn't be sneaking behind my back with Jeno," Mark's voice was quiet. "I don't want to be with someone that doesn't know if they love me, or my best friend. I deserve better than that." He met Donghyuck's gaze, "I hope you're happy with him, Donghyuck-ah. You two deserve each other." He didn't wait for a response, tugging his arms fully out of Donghyuck's grip, grabbing his keys and opened the door to leave, but thought of something else and turned to look at Donghyuck who shook his head, still crying. "But remember this, nobody's going to love you like I do."_

_He pretended like he didn't hear Donghyuck's loud gasps of air and cries as he closed the door, finally allowing himself to break down._

Mark's eyes closed tightly as he heard a loud shout from outside the bedroom and then frantic shushing. His bottom lip trembled as he tightened his grip on the sheets as if it was the only thing keeping him alive right now. As if it was the only thing keeping him from going to rock bottom.

He strained to listen further.

"He looked so hopeful when he opened the door," he heard Johnny say, anger clear in his tone. "I didn't ask, though. I just asked him if I could go get some of Mark's clothes and he let me. He didn't say a word to me. That ... those fucking bastards!" He heard a loud slam, flinching from the shock.

"Sh, he's sleeping," Taeyong hushed him again. "I know. I know."

"Mark ..." Johnny let out a shaky exhale, "Oh, baby brother. He gives, and he gives, and this is what he gets in return."

"But he was selfish for once," Taeyong whispered. "We won't let him go back."

"No," Johnny said at the same level as Taeyong. Mark imagined Johnny shutting his eyes tightly, shaking his head as he exhaled, "No, we won't."

_Donghyuck laughed quietly as his finger trailed down the side of Mark's face, "I'm going to break your heart someday, Mark Lee."_

_"Mm, it takes more than a pretty face to break Mark Lee," Mark snickered, catching Donghyuck's finger in his and pressing a soft kiss to it. His heart soared at the red hue that appeared on Dongyuck's sunkissed cheeks._

_"Then I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Donghyuck whispered, leaning closer to the older._

_Mark smiled, "I do."_

You don't, Mark told himself.

You don't.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's almost 8am rn and im really tired, havent slept since 3pm bc im a fucking idiot so if theres any mistakes pls dont hate me. also if you guys like it ?? pls lmk if you want a series(with the whole group) kinda like dnyl style
> 
> but yeah anyway i cried writing this so woo 
> 
> also the povs kinda switch which i didnt intend to happen but like ?? yeah
> 
> edit: also i have made a twitter — the @ is the same as my username here. skyfalljaem and i write social media aus on there too so !! go follow


End file.
